Right Marine? Right Air Force!
by themis.ceres
Summary: Sam Collection 5. Sam discovers a new Colonel at the SGC. Reaching across the Services to befriend someone is never easy, especially when he's your CO's greatest rival. So.. NEW chapter posted! :D
1. New Lunch Buddy

**Right Marine? Right Air Force.**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings **

Interestingly enough some days SG1 doesn't do everything together. Some days she likes being alone. Well, she's not going to lie she loves her guys, they're her teammates, her best friends, and her family but sometimes.. it's nice to be an individual. Not going to lie, the first few times she sat in the mess alone or didn't have something to do on Wednesday afternoon she got depressed. Felt the loneness. And she wanted to call them all back up and say 'No, no wait I'm not actually doing anything'. But she didn't. She bore the pain out like the good little soldier. And she had no one to be mad at but herself.

It turned out to be okay though. It forced her to do_ stuff_. She dabbled in a few hobbies. Deciding what she did and didn't like, storing them away for rainy days. And it became easier to discover and be Samantha Carter.

000

Captain Samantha Carter sat at a table by herself in the mess reading a lovely new fiction novel that Janet had loaned her when someone coughed, right above her head. Kind of near her right ear. Maybe they were clearing their throat she offered charitably. Memorizing her page number Sam raised her head prepared to fend off any unwanteds. When she actually saw whom it was her brow furrowed in consternation. And confusion.

"Colonel."

"Major."

She looked around, almost waiting for someone to say gotcha. "Can I help you sir?"

He nodded. "Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head and watched semi surreally as he placed his tray across from her. Eying his breakfast she noted that it was definitely well rounded and proportional. Admiring it she almost forgot who the man sitting across from her was.

"Um sir, not that I mind but what are you doing?"

The man sitting across from her grinned. "SG3 had the day off and you looked lonely. And the most approachable." His face had gone sheepish. Sam didn't know Marines could make sheepish faces. She tilted her head to get a better look.

In a daze she automatically replied. "Thank you, but I always eat breakfast alone on Tuesdays and Fridays." He nodded seriously, mentally stowing away that information.

He gestured to her book. "I don't want to interrupt you, continue please, you'll never know I'm here." She nodded appreciatively but for some reason her book wasn't as attractive as the manly cologne floating from across the table.

He sat with her on Friday too; SG3 was still off. And the next Tuesday as the rest of SG3 was in the infirmary. A pattern continued so that for the next few weeks so that Captain Samantha Carter, USAF, and Colonel Robert Makepeace, USMC, shared the breaking of the morning fast twice a week.

And they both, without realizing it, began to expect it.

000

"I'm assigning SG3 to this mission."

Jack's head whipped up. "Excuse me sir."

General Hammond tilted his head and put on his best stare down mask. "You have a problem with that Colonel?"

Jack squirmed. "Just why sir?"

His CO schooled his features to hide his evil grin. "Colonel this planet has a recent history of Gou'ald occupation. With your track record I want back up on this mission. Is that understood?" Jack nodded sadly. "Good, you all ship out in 20 minutes. Dismissed."

Captain Carter told herself that the butterflies flitting around in her stomach were from something she ate.

15 minutes later Colonel Jack O'Neill was ready and waiting.

16 minutes later Teal'c joined him.

17 minutes later Colonel Robert Makepeace and SG3 entered the Gate Room.

17.5 minutes later Daniel came rushing in.

19.5 minutes later Captain Carter deemed them with her presence.

She hadn't meant to be almost late. It was just that, well, he was a Marine. Sure they had breakfast together. And they talked. But neither one had mentioned introducing the other to their team or had even mentioned to their respective teams any hint that they even walked on the same side of the street. So she had waited until the last minute to enter.

And she could tell Colonel O'Neill was a little annoyed. _Oh well._

Moments later combined forces of SG1 and SG3 were looking over the lush land of P3X-297. Jack stepped to the head of the group.

"Okay let's divvy up." He looked down at the four different trails fanning out from the Stargate. "Teal'c Lt. Johnson. Carter and Makepeace. Daniel you're with me and you two jarheads can stick together." Lt.'s James Prounce and Lucas Bouver just rolled their eyes. As the four teams started out Jack called over his shoulder: "Check in every hour."

Jack and Daniel chose the first center path while Teal'c and Johnson took the second leaving Sam and Makepeace the outer left trail. They walked for about forty-five minutes before either one said a word. It was Makepeace.

"Its not like I'm embarrassed. I mean I'm not slinking around I don't know why this is so awkward" he whispered.

Sam nodded. "It's not like were dating or something."

Yet suddenly images of flowers, Friday night dancing, curled up in front of movies and sharing a bed popped into both SGC member's minds. Robert shook from his mind thoughts of how soft Samantha Carter really was from his mind and Sam cleared her throat.

"We're just friends, right Marine?"

Robert nodded. "Right Air Force."

They spat, shook hands, and chuckled. All the tension had faded.

000

They had been walking for about an hour and a half when they found the temple. Daniel was overjoyed beyond words, Jack bored beyond tears. Daniel had been diligently working for an hour before he noticed Jack's wrinkled brow.

"Jack."

The man snapped out of reverie. "What?"

Daniel's gaze pierced him. "What's wrong?" Jack tried to wave his worries away. "Come on Jack I know something's bothering you, in fact this entire time you've seemed kind of distracted." Jack opened his mouth to retaliate but the retort died on his lips.

Instead he asked. "Have you noticed something off about Carter?"

Daniel puzzled for a moment before answering. "Nothing specifically, but she has seemed kind of tense today."

Jack indicated his agreement. "She was almost late, I mean usually she walks with either me or Teal'c but today.."

Daniel nodded back. "I'll make sure to fish about it tonight."

Jack huffed. "Speaking of which we should probably get going and set up a camp." With a flick of his thumb Jack recalled the four teams to the starting point so they could search for a decent campsite.


	2. We'll Always Have Paris

**Chapter 2: We'll Always Have Paris...**

An hour later camp had been set up and they were just waiting on the final team of two to show up. Of course it had to be Carter and Makepeace.

He and Daniel had been joined rather quickly by Teal'c and Johnson and had no problems quickly setting up camp. Within minutes of their success Prounce and Bouver had revealed themselves leaving Jack to secretly guess that they had just been waiting to rejoin the group. Then they waited.

Jack thought there was a possibility that Makepeace had thrown her off a cliff. Daniel was worried that Jack was going to start sprouting feathers.

After spitting on each other's hands Sam and Makepeace had begun dripping little morsels of conversations into the search. After getting Jack's message they relaxed a little and made their way back towards the camp. That was when they had begun the real talking.

They still shied away from the really deep soul searching personal discussions and stuck to little favorites of this and that or recent SGC gossip.

Reaching the edge of camp and seeing Teal'c sitting stoically on a log with Daniel on the ground kind of next to him bent over a rubbing from the temple and a cup of coffee in one hand, Johnson valiantly trying to heat the MRE's to make them eatable, Prounce and Bouver whispering quickly in the corner across from Teal'c and Daniel, and Jack pacing around them all, brought the two back into the reality of their lives. Robert leaned over and gave Sam a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Ready Air Force?"

She nodded. "Yea, Marine."

They made their way into the circle of their teammates.

000

Hearing footsteps approach Jack paused mid stride and studied the forest line. He saw two figures pause before the light and share a brief.. embrace? He narrowed his eyes and watched them pickup their return.

"Carter?" The figure momentarily froze but continued its path. When she had been fully revealed by the campfire Sam smiled.

"Yes sir."

Jack left out a breath of relief. "Good." He paused. "I was afraid Makepeace had shoved you off a ledge or something." The man by her side smile broadly as Sam chuckled.

"Not yet sir."

Jack nodded and searched her for the tension he had felt earlier. A small part of it was still there but nothing like what he had felt before. All the better for him, really, soldiers couldn't be coddled, if she had managed to resolve her issues by herself kudos. Brushing off his momentary lapse Jack snapped back.

"Okay campers, since this is a two night mission we'll trade on watch tonight will be SG1 tomorrow SG3. Everybody good?" Watching the nods he rubbed his hands. "Okay, Teal'c you've got the first watch, Carter second, Danny fourth." As his team assented he turned to Lt. Mike Johnson. "How those MRE's coming along?"

000

Someone had forgotten a tent.

Glaring at each other Colonel's O'Neill and Makepeace dared the other to blame it on the opposite team. Sam picking up on the strain intervened.

"Sir, there is going to have to be a tent of four or two tents of three."

Jack clinched his teeth and nodded. "Okay, two of three it is. Daniel, Johnson, and Prounce, Bouver and Teal'c, and the three of us." He gestured to the two other senior officers.

Teal'c inclined his head. "O'Neill. I do not require a tent to kel'nor'reem."

James Prounce loudly exhaled in relief.

Jack just gave Teal'c a weird look. "Riiight."

The group broke up and headed to their respective tents.

**Sam Carter's Watch: **

Sam watched the stars flicker overhead and contemplated her truly weird existence. In less than a month she had gone from just being on SG1 and dying for some private time to branching out of her shell and making new friends. She growled quietly to herself. She was lying. To herself; how dumb was that.

Okay, so not so much _friends_ as friend. He _was_ nice, kind of cute and pretty funny but beyond all the superfluous stuff, like how good he smelled, there was a man she truly wanted to get to know. He wasn't a battle-hardened ass; he was just a guy trying to do his job well. Once you got beyond the marine front, she had decided, he was rally kind of great.

Sighing she fingered her growing hair and curled it around one of her fingers. If he was _soo_ great then why was she so nervous. _Honestly, _she chided herself; _you are such a liar._ She knew exactly why and she thought she had conquered the problem years ago.

As a military brat and a woman competing in a man's world you had to get over yourself. You had to grow into your own self-confidence because everyone else only wanted to tear you down. You had to move beyond the rumors and what people thought of you to get the job done.

Eventually you do your job right for long enough and people will start to respect you, begrudgingly, or at least your work.

SO why all of the sudden was she so concerned about what three men thought of her personal relationships. The evil truth side of her brain began whispering again.

_They aren't just three guys or just your teammates. They are the closest people to friends and family you've had in years, and you don't want to lose that. Even for a chance of normal happiness._

Coward.

Suddenly cool rough hands brushed over the tips of her ears and up around her eyes blocking her sight.

"A franc for your thoughts?" he whispered.

"On Earth they'd only bring a penny, I guess that's about all they're worth." She smiled.

He leaned in. "I'm willing to be over charged."

A tension filled the sweet night air with unspoken and unsought promises and wonderments of the possibilities. Suddenly it was all bearing down to hard and too heavy and began to crush her.

Sam took one step out of his embrace and took several deep calming breathes. "Call me."

Makepeace titled his head, wondering if she had lost it. "Sam?"

She heard the quizzical note in his voice and smiled. "When we get back."

He nodded to the darkness, understanding her need for normalcy. "Sure."

"Thanks." She didn't turn around and they both settled into semi-rigid stances watching borders of camp and the twinkling stars.

And both were completely oblivious to the fact that the third person from their tent had been silently watching the entire exchange.


	3. Truth

**Chapter 3: Peace**

**Mission P3X-9578: Day Two**

Colonel Jack O'Neill considered himself a man above his passions. Usually. Tied to a spit about to be roasted alive he was contemplating changing his tune.

After seeing Makepeace and Carter together the night before he had pretended to fall back asleep but in truth he spent the night desperately searching his memory for signs. He didn't miss his watch though and was sure his cool demeanor could be attributed to the Marines forgetting the tent the day before.

Throughout the entire mission he had been analyzing ever encounter he, Makepeace and Carter had ever had. He saw nothing. The only thing that screamed maybe was the fact that Sam had chosen to start spending more time on her own. Quoting that she needed "time to clear her mind and get a life". He knew for a fact that a majority of was still spent on the base but that was beside's the point.

He thought they had something. A connection. She set him on fire in a way that Sarah never really had. He loved the way she smiled and respected every one of her calls. He thought she was waiting for him. He wanted to wait for her. But he now realized that he didn't know her.

He tried to call up the details of her favorite color or ice cream or chocolate or what she did with her time off. He realized that he had put her on a pedestal, expected perfection and fantasized about what that meant but deep down he didn't really want to be disproved. Looking up instinctually to find her smile he realized that a scantily clad woman had an extremely sharp arrow pointed at his throat. _Shit anyone?_

Turning slightly he saw his team being held in similar positions. Twenty minutes later he, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Johnson, were tied securely to long wooden pikes watching five fires be built.

Maybe he let his emotions get the better of him _a little_.

000

Sam sighed. She was tired, dirty, sore, and about to be roasted alive. That plus the fact that she had practically just told Makepeace to ask her out was making for a very pissed off Sam Carter. She spent her time alternating between studying the women building the fires and studying the tree line waiting for the rest of SG-3, _cough_**Makepeace**_coug_h, to show up.

Sam laughed to herself. Her eyes began to sting. Closing them for a minute as the darkness began to creep over the horizon she allowed the stinging in her eyes to run down her cheeks and the darkness to scratch the surface of her heart.

When was the last time she had been honest with herself. Sam tried to think back and wanted to laugh, or maybe cry, for not being able to remember. It wasn't that she was a compulsive liar or something but a heart is better guarded by falsehoods than truth because while it might set you free the truth hardly ever consoles you.

Watching the Amazon-like women she wondered if they lied to themselves. If maybe everybody did. Eyeing the now setting golden sun she refused to continue the bad habit. Whatever god was watching out for her was giving her a beautiful caring man who she might even come to love and she was going to refuse because of a web of lies she'd woven for herself.

She refused absolutely refused to let that happen. Okay, list time:

_Truth._

_She'd given Jack time and he hadn't made a move._

_She tried to talk to him about their feelings and he had shut her out._

_She could never be willing to give up the Stargate Program for him._

_She wanted a family; a large family._

_Some small part of her was disgusted with Jack's lack of willingness to embrace new things._

_Jack O'Neill was her CO, teammate, wonderful friend, trusted and loyal._

_The sexual attraction she felt for him was almost always ignited in adrenaline rushing or life saving circumstances._

_She couldn't see herself as the mother of his children._

_She wasn't sure she wanted to wake up next to him every morning._

_Truth._

_Robert Makepeace was a handsome man._

_She didn't really know him at all._

_She had never had to rescue him._

_He laughed. A lot._

_She kind of wanted to know what he looked like with out his shirt on._

_He was a bit dangerous._

_He had his own bike._

_He always smelled good._

_He didn't see her as just one of the guys._

_He treated her like his southern momma had taught him._

Sam leaned her head back. No, she didn't regret asking him to call her. As she allowed herself to attain a poor impression of rest she also allowed a small smile to turn the corners of her mouth.

The future was looking better already.


	4. The White Knight His Saving Lady

**Chapter 4: The White Knight and His Saving Lady**

Makepeace huffed and paced for almost seven hours. Seeing as O'Neill had chosen to be captured in the middle of the afternoon SG-3 had to wait for nightfall to attempt a rescue. Luke and Jimmy had no idea what bug had worked its way into their commander's pants but they knew better than to ask.

Robert was having a problem getting the feel and smell and look of Sam out of his head. He had to admit that their dialogue the previous night had taken him by surprise. And he couldn't stop thinking about her. Pacing wasn't relieving the pressure of her memory or the strength of it but it helped pass the time.

_What is she was hurt?_

_What if he was too late?_

_Could he ever forgive himself?_

Probably not he decided.

At exactly 20:00, three minutes after the sun had set completely, the rescue operation began. In the lead was Makepeace who was responsible for neutralizing the three boarder guards. Following on his left was James and on the right was Luke they were both responsible for the camp guards. Swiftly and silently the attack was carried out and they were able to breach the inner camp within moments. Getting back out would prove to be a bigger problem though.

Breaking into the inner camp and seeing SG1 tied to spits was a great way to motivate SG3 found out. Makepeace's first move was to Sam's side. Gently undoing the bonds that held her arms and legs in place Robert carefully studied everything about her and how it compared to what he remembered from last night. The way she carried herself, where she limped, seized or where it looked like she could possibly be bruised.

If his fingers occasionally brushed against her knuckles or neck it was just because he was stressed, right?

_Of course…_

Placing one arm around her waist to help support her weight Makepeace watched and waved everyone else on. Pleased with just how seemlessly the rescue mission had gone he allowed himself to actually think of the beautiful Major next to him.

000

For Sam's part she just felt like she had just been hit by a truck, or ten. Plus her insides had turned to goop at Robert's caresses. Unable to resist leaning into them she now felt chastisened, uselessly just resting on him.

Torn, she disliked always doing the saving (some people become bitter always being saved cough**ColonelO'Neill**cough) but she absolutely despised having to be saved, or being in a position that could construe her as weak. Bent on breaking the tension she smiled up at her White Knight and whispered.

"Well now I owe you one."

He shook his head. "I can't tell you how many times I've owed my life to Jack O'Neill."

Sam frowned and her lips formed, what would be considered anywhere else besides an alien world battlefield, a pout. "I'm not Jack O'Neill."

Makepeace paused for a second before grinning. "Yeah, you're right." There was a heavy pause.

"My favorite color is green."

Sam looked up shocked that those words as just come out of her mouth. Robert cocked his head.

"Dark or light?"

"Sea." Her eyes went even wider. They _were not_ having this conversation in the middle of a rescue mission!

"I'm Scottish." His eyes twinkled and she was sure he was making fun of her.

"Gaelic." She replied instantly. Her hands went over her mouth. So this is what word vomit felt like. He laughed.

Marine Colonel Robert Makepeace was laughing at her, in the middle of a battle situation.

She started to smile too.

000

In a very unprofessional way both very professional people were 'fooling around' unguarded not 100 meters from the gate. So it should come as no surprise that neither one saw or heard the approach of a very large Amazon until she had jumped on Robert's back.

The wrestling match that took place next was for Sam probably constituted the most terrifying few moments of her life. Here was this man who she could possibly be in love with and he was in a very real danger of being killed. Watching them trade right hooks, left jabs, a knee shots to the groin, etc. seemed like hours to Sam, who was frozen solid unable to move or hear, even though he both the leader of SG-6 and Makepeace would later claim they had both been shouting at her to run, until a silver gleam caught her eye.

Robert had finally been able to pin the butch woman down and had just delivered a sharp crack to the right side of her head with his left elbow for a second's respite. Fighting for a breath Robert failed to notice the knife the faux wounded woman was pulling out of her leather boot. Sam saw it though; she saw it with the perfect clarity that adrenaline provides to cloud your mind. And the next thing the hype-up Samantha Carter remembers was looking up into the woman's eyes and feeling a knife in her side. The woman's eyes told Sam she was going to die. Sam watched that woman say a prayer and bow her face into Sam's ear.

"You would die for him? Why?" The woman was sneering but desperation laced her voice. "You are a warrior in your own right. You need not prove yourself to every male you meet, it dishonors your intentions." The woman paused and took a steadying breath. The woman's harsh voice was fading and in its place a soft whispering prayer was being offered.

"Be strong for your death, the next life is better than this one." The woman paused again and this time Sam realized they were both crying. "You are a woman. You are nature, and power. You are a goddess that subjugates herself everyday. You are the best in your field. You deserve chivalry and honor and love." Sam began to sob. "You and your mother and your sisters and your brothers wives deserve this. Do not deny your self, do not punish yourself for your gift of womanhood."

Somewhere in the background Sam could hear the battle, Makepeace ordering the back up teams SG-6 and SG-13 through the gate. Suddenly the evil sneering woman's voice returned. "He will betray you and make you suffer. Men are a plague to these worlds' especially those in love." Sam met his eyes across the field and saw the pain there, the hatred, and the love. The woman snarled in her ear. "He will kill you." A gasp escaped Sam's drying lips.

Suddenly the hazed ended and the woman on top of her was but a hunting murderous woman with almost black eyes. With a surge of angry energy Sam wrenched the knife out of her side and thrust it into the woman's heart. Her eyes widened in shock for a second before all life fled out of them. And Sam was left empty, depressed, and shell shocked. She couldn't have moved her pinky even if she had wanted to.

And then a rough arm was grabbing her and a rough voice was calling her back. Makepeace was dragging her towards the gate. Shaking her head Sam forced herself to buck up and bear the shooting pain in her side. The handful of others that had been the woman's back up had all scattered and the pair made a quick get away back to Earth.

000

On Janet's stretcher Sam finally gave into the peace of the blackness. The last thing that Sam saw though was Robert and she smiled and thought. 'My white knight.'

Makepeace watching a now peacefully out Sam being carried out on a stretcher smiled and thought. 'My saving lady.'


	5. Escapes and Invitations

**Chapter 5: Escapes and Invites**

With maximum whining and less help from her guys Sam was able to slip through Janet's hold back to her house. SG1 and SG3 had been given almost a week of down time, only barely counting the time that Sam had been in the infirmary. SG1 was scheduled to be right back in the loop when Sam was better but SG3 had been taken off the roster for a while to take care of some personal stuff.

As was customary Jack set up a team-night for the very first night they were all out of the Nepolomagrers clutches. Sam was in the middle of searching for her old sweatpants when the phone began to ring. Assuming it was Jack or Daniel checking in Sam rolled her eyes and casually grabbed the phone.

"Carter." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Hello?" It was a decidedly male voice but Sam didn't recognize it as belonging to either Daniel or Jack. It was nervous. "Sam?"

"Yes, who's this?"

Again, the nervous clearing of throat. "It's uh Robert, Robert Makepeace?"

Sam let out her breath and smiled. Suddenly thousands of butterflies landed in her stomach as the huge ass grin spread across her face. "Colonel?"

"Robert."

She repeated the word slowly as if trying it out. "Robert."

He smiled. "Yea."

Sam leaned back against her wall. "What can I do for you _Robert_?"

On the other end he was grinning too. "What are you doing tonight?"

Sam bit her lip and let a dangerous coyness slip into her voice. "That depends. Why do you want to know?" Closing her eyes Sam awaited his response with baited breath. If he said what she thought and in truth was kind of hoping for he was going to say she would have to deal with the backlash of ditching her guys but if he didn't she wasn't sure how far the disappointment would go.

"Well I just happen, on my way home tonight, to pass by this little Italian restaurant and the next thing I know I'm reserving a table for two but I only have one so I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my two." It was his turn now to wait. And as he did Robert realized that he was chewing his bottom lip, a habit he thought he had dropped in basic.

Sam rolled her eyes and kept her voice light. "And what is this illustrious restaurant that uses magic tricks to entice clientele?"

"Um.. Rossellini's?"

Sam stopped breathing.

Rossellini's was definitely the best restaurant in town and the nicest Italian restaurant in fifty miles. No one just trips in. If Makepeace had been able to get reservations on such short notice, well then it was only polite she go. She smiled.

"What time are you picking me up?"

"Eight?"

Sam glanced at her watched it was almost seven-twenty now. There was definitely not enough time.

"Eight-thirty."

"Great."

"Ok, see you at eight-thirty."

"Bye."

Sam hung up her phone had almost fainted from the adrenaline rush.

She had a date tonight.

With Marine Colonel Robert Makepeace.

At Rossellini's.

000

Hastily jumping in the shower Sam mentally reviewed her wardrobe. Rossellini's was obviously an extremely nice restaurant and Sam had only a few dresses suitable and they were all left over from her Pentagon days. Scrutinizing her memory of them she wondered if any would still fit...

_Black, Blue_, _Green_, _Gold_

Choices, choices, choices.


	6. Welcome to Rossilini's

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Rossilleni's?**

Dinner was amazing.

Sam had opted for the little black dress with little black shoes. She had added some spice, her mother's lapis lazuli earings and a shawl to match. Janet said it brought out her eyes.

Janet also promised not to tell the boys where she had really gone.

Anyway, she had a beautiful file mignon and the conversation was flowing equally as beautifully. However somewhere after their dinner had been cleared yet before the desert was brought out the atmosphere changed.

"I'm so glad you actually enjoy the desert menu." Robert smirked.

Sam nodded while she laughed. "I've tried but I just can't get past my cravings."

They both chuckled but Robert noticed that she kept looking over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong Sam?"

She looked up startled. "What?" She shook her head vigorously. "No of course not." Sam folded her napkin. "Robert it has been a truly lovely evening."

He blinked at the intensity of her smile. "Oh. Great!" He paused. "Well then, what seems to be so fascinating over there?" He took a quick peak over his shoulder.

Sam leaned forward. "I don't know it's just that the table over there-" she nodded over his left shoulder "I mean, I think they're watching us."

Robert frowned. "Really?"

Slowly the Marine turned around and noticed the large table over his left shoulder.

"Well it is a very large table."

Sam chuckled. "Yea." Leaning in even closer she whispered. "Did you happen to notice that they're all men?"

He looked around again and sighed.

"God Sam I am so sorry."

This time her laugh put her back a bit. "Robert-"

He leaned over and grasped her wrist. "Sam! You can just call me Rob."

She nodded, choking back the butterflies that his warm touch caused. "Ok. Rob. You to remember it takes two to tango, right?"

"Yeah."

000

Makepeace slowly pushed back his chair. "My lady if you will excuse me?"

She relaxed against the back of her chair, hands strewn or rather clasped carelessly across her waist. "Of course fine sir. I do wish you luck on your crusade."

He bowed.

Pulling down the middle of his three-piece suit the rather stately solider moved towards the offensive table.

"Gentlemen."

Six pairs of eyes flicked up from the menus they had been hiding behind. Rob went on to rest his hand on the nearest chair back.

"I am very disappointed in all of you."

He made eye contact with the members of his team and shook his head. "Your covert operations most definitely need some fine tuning." He turned towards the leader. "And you! I was told your entire record is black ops."

Jack put down the menu. "Who says I didn't want you to know I was here?"

Rob frowned. "How did you find us?"

"Between Johnson and Daniel it really wasn't that hard."

"Jack-" He shook his head. "You do know she is a grown woman?"

The Air Force Officer looked over the Marine's shoulder. "Yeah. But she's our grown woman." Daniel and Teal'c nodded in agreement.

Rob shifted his foot. "Well now that your all here anyway would you like to join us?"

"Nah! We'll just watch." He grinned evilly.

"O'Neill."

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Teal'c is right Jack. Colonel we would be delighted to join you, however it may be more practical for you to join us."

Johnson waved over the waiter and Robert went to retrieve Sam.

000

"SG3 I'd like you to meet Sam Carter, my beautiful date."

Jack frowned.

Sam blushed but returned the favor. "SG1 this is Rob Makepeace my date tonight."

Johnson smiled. "Great! Who wants desert?"

000

"I really am sorry about dinner tonight. Johnson must have overheard my phone conversation."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I've found that Daniel tends to be able to read me like a book." She fiddled with her keys. "Besides it really did turn out all right."

Robert smiled back. "Yes it did. Well your bodyguards didn't kill me which is always nice."

Sam chuckled. "I'm sure that I'll get a stern talking to from Colonel O'Neill."

"Do you want me to-"

Her head shot up. "Excuse me?"

"I mean-"

She frowned.

"Makepeace, I can take care of myself." She scaled the last few steps of her front porch. "Anyway, thank you for dinner Robert. It was very lovely." Unlocking her door she paused.

In a softer tone she said. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

000

"Jackson? It's Makepeace. No, I did something wrong. No, no. yes. Jackson I just need your help ok? Great. Oh and Jackson, don't tell O'Neill. Thanks Daniel."


	7. Dear Reader

Dear Readers,

I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you are actually there. Due to you kindness in reviews and alerts I have restarted work on the story _Right Marine? Right Air Force_. A new outline has been all done and there will be probably be more five or six more chapters. I am excited that you all are still reading and that it will done soon.

:D

Sincerely and with love,

Elizabeth


	8. Make Up Sex Anyone?

_hey there!! thank you all so much for sticking with for this.. so this chapter goes out to everyone reviewed even though I said it was hold- y'all were the ones who gave me the inspiration and strength to continue (esp. sgirl Lori!!). i promise you will not have so long for the next chapter.. hope y'all enjoy!!_

**Chapter 7: Make Up Sex Anyone?**

Sam thought she could pretty stubborn when the moment called for it but she now realized that she had been sorely mistaken this morning when she had assumed it would be no effort to out stubborn Rob.

All day she had been bombarded with flowers, messengers and even a singing tell-a-gram. Thankfully that last one she was able to experience in private but everything else had been a huge public display. To the point that her office was completely full of sunflowers, babies breathe, daffodils, and balloons.

Finally, at what would have been the end of day for normal people, Sam thought she was in the clear. Relaxing slightly she rolled her shoulders and prepared to settle in and actually begin to get some work done when there was yet another knock on her door.

"What?!" Her frustration and annoyance found it's way into her voice, she only turned to see who was actually at the door afterwards.

"Sorry Sam are you busy?"

She grinned, tension instantly fading from her body. "Rob! No not at all, please come in-" She moved to make room among all her gadgets, gizmos, and gifts. "As you see" she offered a small scowl "things are a little- crowed."

A slow, self-deprecating and shy smile grew on his face. Rob, began rubbing absently at the back of his neck. "I realized what I said last night was stupid but Daniel warned me that you could be pretty stubborn." Sam just shook her head, laughing.

She sidled up almost between him and her desk. "You certainly proved that I can be out stubborned."

He laughed- "Is that even a word?"

Sam just shook her head. "I have no idea, but I'd like to think so." She leaned in. "I am a genius you know.."

He pretended to look thoughtful before slyly using his other arm to trap her. "You know, I think someone may have mentioned something about that- I don't know maybe."

Sam knew that look- most times she liked that look but at this moment all she think about was the butterflies in her stomach and the tingling that was shooting up and down her spine. Caught up in the moment she unthinkingly lowered her gaze to his mouth and licked her own lips. That was too much for the perpetually controlled Marine, so in a moment of uncontrolled passion he hoisted himself off her stool and seized her face between his larger hands.

Their eyes met for a moment, both searching and for whatever it was when they found it gravitated closer towards each other. Sam smiled from the intensity and Robert grinned back before closing the distance.

0

For them time stopped.

And it didn't matter that they hadn't chose the part of Sam's lab that couldn't be see by the security tapes, or that they had left the door open, or that they were getting hotter and heavier by the minute. Well none of that mattered until Jack O'Neill cleared his throat at the door.

Rob took his hands out from underneath her shirt and took the requisite three steps back. Sam slid of the table and ran the back of her hand over the corners of her mouth. And while both men just placed their hands in their BDU pockets Sam tucked her hair behind her ears before looking up at her CO.

"Sir?"

He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I was just coming by to see how your report for the M5P-34S mission was coming-" he pulled at his sleeve to check his watch "It's already almost two hours over due and since you tend not to-" he waved his hand.

Sam cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes sir, I'm sorry." She waved her hand around her lab. "As you can see today's been a little crazy."

He rocked back and forth on his heels. "Ah." He looked around before settling his glare on Makepeace. "I see."

There was a moment of awkward pause.

"So, Makepeace- can I talk to you out here?" He jabbed his thumb towards the door.

Sam and Rob exchanged a significant glance before he nodded.

0

It really wasn't even a moment before Sam heard scuffling.

There was a dark part of her mind that had kinda expected this, but seriously the majority, and rational, part of her mind had shouted that little bit down because they were all officers in the United States military so there should be no scuffling.

As Sam exited her lab she saw not so much punches as much as general wrestling.

"Sir!" She tried to pull him back. "Colonel O'Neill!" By this point their little incident was gathering attention. "Rob!" She tried to intervene again. "Robert!" There were even more people now. SIghing, she pulled herself into rank. "Colonel Makepeace!"

They continued to wrestle and as more people gathered Sam was more desperate to take her men out of the gossip network's spotlight. She looked again, desperately hoping that either Daniel or Teal'c was in the crowd, to no avail though.

She gave it one last attempt.

Stepping in between the two men she went for drastic. Gathering all her strength and trying to ignore the repercussions for what she was about to do Sam took a deep breath. "JACK!"

Completely startled Jack's fist went wide and caught Sam instead. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been crouching down but she was and so it chanced on her jaw instead.

Everyone stopped.

The silence reigned even as Sam stood up, smiled and communicated, though inaudibly, that she was fine. Between the double Colonel status of O'Neill and Makepeace everyone cleared out without too much delay. Though they didn't know what say to each other. As the time was drawing upon them to finally break the silence Sam reappeared.

Jack stepped forward to intercept her but instead she just held a hand up. "Don't worry sir I'm fine." He frowned and she smiled in return. "Seriously, I'm just a little tired, it's been a long day sir." She took a step towards elevator. "I'll have that report on your desk first thing tomorrow." Smiling in finality she repositioned her bag and headed back towards the elevator.

It was only a minute before she looked over her shoulder, rather beckoningly at that, and Rob, giving one last look towards Jack, followed and right before the elevator doors closed Jack could see him take one of her still pale but calloused hands in his own.

0

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rob held her face still with one of his hands and eyed her cheek and jaw line probingly.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, Makepeace I'm fine. It was just a glance and I've had much worse."

Rob frowned but let her be for the moment. Alternatively he turned the conversation to more pleasant things.

"So are we heading back to your place for make up sex?"

He tried to hold his innocent and wide-eyed stare for as long as possible but her open mouth shocked was just too much.

Backing her slowly into a corner he ran his oh so very warm hand up her sides and compelled her to hold his gaze, and she did so willingly. This time it was Sam who wrapped her hands tightly in his hair and pulled him towards her.

Only the dig of the elevator and Sam's hiss as his thumb ran over where Jack had hit her allowed them to part in time to save face.

"Not sex, but I was thinking maybe I could cook you dinner?"

Rob stopped, he had heard tell about Sam's cooking. An indelicate grimace crossed his face before he could properly clamp down on his emotions. Sam stopped too and frowned.

"I promise my talents at cooking have been mercilessly undercut for the amusement of SG-1 and Jack's ego at the barbecue."

He nodded and took her hand again, after all he _did_ trust her .. and it couldn't bee all bad.

_Right?_


	9. Like Whoa

_okay.. so while i realize i really shouldn't do this i am going to do it anyway, lol.. here is a little, petite, small interim chapter meant only to be a light supplement. _

**Chapter 8: Like Whoa..**

"That was a pretty good shiner you gave Sam earlier this week."

Jack almost growled. "Daniel, I already apologized to many people, many many times."

Daniel looked up, slightly startled. He pushed his glasses up. "I was just saying- I didn't mean anything by it."

His friend sighed and sank back down in his chair. "I know, I've just- I've just been feeling really bad about it." Daniel's browed furrowed.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine." The colonel waved his words away.

It was Daniel's turn to lean back in his chair. "Ja-ack?"

Jack was decidedly tied between a smile and a frown. "Yes Daniel?"

"What's wrong?" The frown was evident in his voice.

The answering sigh wasn't good enough for the third member of their group though.

"I believe that Colonel O'Neill is experiencing a high level of frustration due to Captain Carter's new romantic relationship with the Colonel Robert Makepeace."

Daniel looked incredulously at his abashed salt-and-pepper teammate.

The frowning Teal'c continued. "What I do not understand is why Colonel O'Neill despairs over Captain Carter's relationship and subsequent happiness since he himself has never shown any romantic interest in Samantha."

It was the most either Jack or Daniel had ever heard the alien say that plus the actual content made for two dumbfounded SG-1 members. When finally Daniel turned back "Yeah Jack" was the best he had come up with.

0

Sam had quickly learned not only most Rob's tells but a few of his teammates' as well. Secondary knowledge was that a large meat-loaf with buttery mash potatoes and hearty green-beans (plus a few glasses of wine or beer) was sometimes just enough to turn SG-3's spirits up the necessary extent so they could all make it home.

So when SG-3 had dialed in to say they'd be home several hours late and Jennifer's face had screamed shitty mission Sam signed out early and backed two meat-loaves.

0

It was several hours and many, _many_, dodges before Jack could convince Daniel to leave with him, obstinately to check on Sam. They hadn't really gotten to sit down and have a real team night since _the incident_ and you know.. they just wanted to check in, naturally.

Figuring they could order a pizza or some chinese once they arrived SG-1 just stopped over to buy some liquor.

Mrs. Robinson, who lived down the hall from Sam and was a little bit of judgie-judge, let them in on her way out. (_but SG-1 could totally tell she was poo-pooing them the entire time.._) It was only when they heard the raucous laughter that the boys thought they may have wanted to call ahead.

Never the less, they were here- and so they knocked.

A laughing Sam, whose gaze was still focused over her shoulder, answered the door. "Oh!" She looked them over quickly. "Sir.. I wasn't expecting you all."

Daniel smiled, soothingly. "Are you busy Sam? We can come back later." Teal'c inclined his head.

Graciously stepping back Sam opened her door wider. "No, no. Please come in- SG-3's just here but we have plenty of meat-loaf and potatoes left over. So please. come in."

A little awkwardly they filed in and stood around Sam's tiny kitchen for several moments.

Finally Jennifer stood up, making her way towards another drink, and grinned. "Sam, _dahrling_, you really are going to need to upgrade this little kitchen-" she looked around "I-_ah_ mean space wise." She smiled.

Rob snorted and Sam elbowed him. "Well when I started renting this place-" she gestured around "I did not know that I was going to be hosting, you know, so many SG teams."

There was snorting and some laughing, with a lot of refills and the two teams settled into a semblance of normalcy.

0

The night finally ended with Rob throwing everyone out.

Of course Jack had asked if he needed a ride home, _which he didn't_, which had led to an awkward moment that Daniel and Jennifer quickly chose to intervene and cut off.

As they made their way down the flight of stair Jack slap patted Teal'c's arm. "Well Teal'c-" He patted the large man again. "It seems Carter really had got herself a rather serious little beau."

The group laughed with general good cheer as they all realized things were going to be different now.

*******

_okay.. now that you've (*hopefully*) devoured and enjoyed this tiny, petite, small supplement chapter i promise that the next chapter, chapter nine, will be deeper and longer- jack and makepeace will talk, sam and daniel will talk, there will some propositioning, mention of babies and some foreshadowing.. (*mwaahaha?* you know.. just a little?)_

_okay.. i'm going to go now but seriously i hope you all love it so far!! and please not be afraid to make suggestions or if there's anything you want to see... :D_


End file.
